Devices produced using a variety of sensitive materials may have complicated storage requirements. Successful commercialization of devices incorporating sensitive materials requires consideration of any associated storage difficulties. In particular, composite materials may include a combination of materials, each having a different preferred environment for storage.
Certain sensitive materials require a moist environment because drying will irreversibly damage the material. Examples of materials that must be kept moist include biological tissues, as well as hydrogels, which are polymers with uses such as the production of soft contact lenses. Other materials may be sensitive to water or other liquids such that prolonged exposure to the liquid damages or degrades the material. Alternatively, liquid may commence degradation of the material prematurely, thereby shortening the shelf life of the product.
With respect to composite materials, storage considerations can be complicated by different moisture requirements for the different materials within the composite. For example, one component may be moisture requiring to prevent irreversible damage, and another component may be moisture sensitive, degrading gradually upon exposure to liquid. Furthermore, a liquid can leach components from one material that could be harmful to other materials.
Medical devices, in particular, can have stringent material requirements. Medical devices must perform with extremely high reliability, yet they generally must be capable of surviving harsh conditions used for sterilization. In addition, medical devices include products that may be extended or implanted into a patient's body, requiring the materials within these products to be compatible with the patient's bodily fluids.